Little Laura: Adventures in Slumberland
by JJAPrice15
Summary: Parody of Little Nemo. Laura Haruna and her friends enter a land where dreams come to life and must defend it from and Evil Queen of Nightmares.
1. Chapter 1: Flight and Nightmare

Hey, fellas. I'm now going for a movie I don't think any of you would ever think about, that's right: Little Nemo's adventure in Slumberland, you'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll love it! I don't own Little Nemo's adventure in Slumberland, nor anyone or anything in this parody. Everyone and everything belongs to their respective owners. Here's the cast:

Nemo: Laura (Hamtaro)   
Camille: Prince Sebastian (My OC)  
Icarus: Hamtaro, Kero, Gatomon and Travis the Pikachu  
Boomps: Blossom, Dexter, Bell, Grim Jr., MiniMandy (Minia), Hime, Ginger, Gingerman and Cupcake  
Flip: Jelly Jiggler  
Prof. Genius: Chris Thorndyke (adult)  
Bon Bon: Sora Naegino   
Nightmare King: Maleficent  
King Morpheus: Yakumo  
Extras with Laura: Jacob, Rena, Zoey Hanson, Jaden Yuki, Naruto Uzumaki, Misaki Suzuhara, Roxas, Naminé, Konoka Konoe, Kair Kamiya, Renton Thurston and Sakura Avalon

That's right, it's a gender switch! Enjoy the show.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Produced by JJAPrice15 _

_Directed by JJAPrice15 and Neros Urameshi_

_Screenplay by Darth Ben Valor and JJAPrice15 _

_Story by JJAPrice15, Jean Moebius Giraud and Yutaka Fujioka_

_**What kind of dream will you dream Little Laura?**_

_Story Consultents: DarkMagicianMon, Neros Urameshi, Darth Ben Valor, retro mania and JJAPrice15_

_**What kind of dream will be yours tonight?**_

_Music by Thomas Chase and Steve Rucker _

_Songs by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman_

_**Where will you go**_

_**Do you know, Little Laura?**_

_Title Songs by Melissa Manchester _

_Background music by London Symphony Orchestra._

_**What will you do on your mystic, midnight flight?**_

_Animation Directors: JJAPrice15, Neros Urameshi and DarkMagicianMon_

_**Are you gonna sail on an ocean of rainbows?**_

_**Or will you glide on a butterfly?**_

_Co-Producers: Darth Ben Valor, Neros Urameshi and JusSonic, _

_Accociate Producer: DarkMagicianMon _

_**And when you land  
**_

_**Will it go as you plan, Little Laura?  
**_

_**Or will the dream you're dreamin' go awry?**_

_Director of Post-Production: retro mania _

_Sound Maker: Kunio Ando _

_Sound Effects Editor: Shizuo Kurahashi _

_**Oh, Little Laura  
**_

_**You take the prize**_

_**All you do is close your eyes and fantasize**_

_**Kaleidoscopical, stereoptical dreams come to you**_

_Principal Voices: _

_Moneca Stori as Laura Haruna _

_Daniel Radcliffe as Prince Sebastian _

_Chiara Zanni as Hamtaro_

_Matt Hill as Kero_

_Edie Mirman as Gatomon _

_Tara Strong as Travis the Pikachu _

_Jameson Price as Jelly Jiggler_

_Matthew Charles as Chris Thorndyke; Jaden Yuki _

_Peggy O'Neal as Yakumo _

_Johnny Yong Bosch as Jacob Price _

_Allison Keith as Rena Kunisaki _

_Amanda Brown as Zoey Hanson _

_Maile Flanagan as Naruto Uzumaki _

_Jessica Boone as Misaki Suzuhara _

_Monica Rial as Konoka Konoe _

_Carly McKillip as Sakura Avalon _

_Jesse McCartney as Roxas _

_Brittany Snow as Naminé; Hime_

_Bryce Papenbrook as Renton Thurston _

_Lara Jill Miller as Kari Kamiya; Bell _

_Susan Blakeslee as Maleficent _

_**What mesmeraculous magic you do**_

_Lisa Ortiz as Blossom_

_Adam Wylie as Dexter_

_Sarah Natochenny as Grim Jr. _

_Stephanie Sheh as MiniMandy (Minia)_

_Melissa Fahn as Ginger _

_Brianne Sidal as Gingerman (Hansel)_

_Veronica Taylor as Cupcake_

_**What dazzling delights will you sight, Little Laura?**_

_With the additional voice talents of: _

_Cathy Weseluck as Laura's Mom; Dance Teacher_

_Samuel Vincent as Laura's Dad; Bellman _

_Cynthia Martinez__ as Sora Naegino _

_Tony Sampson as Flap _

_Chris Edgerly as Cid Highwind_

_Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck _

_Seth MacFarlane as Brian Griffin _

_Adam Carolla as Spanky Ham _

_Kirk Thornton as Don Patch; Saix _

_**What whimsical world will be yours to view?**_

_Ron Halder as Etiquette Master _

_Clancy Brown as Teacher #1; Mr. Krabs _

_Tom Kenny as Teacher #2 _

_Paul Eiding as Equestrian Master _

_Steven Jay Blum as Fencing Teacher; Sago _

_Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar _

_**All I've got just to go where you go**_

_**Oh, Little Laura, I wanna be there too  
**_

_**Wish I could go to Slumberland with you**_

_Based on the movie "Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland" and the creative mind of JJAPrice15_

Our setting takes place in a small town called Tokyo. At night, inside a house in a girl's room, we see an eleven year old girl with short brown hair, brown eyes, and yellow hair clips. Her outfit consisted of a red sleeveless sweatshirt with a white t-shirt underneath, blue denim shorts, white socks, and brown shoes. This is Laura Haruna, the main character of this story. She was sleeping peacefully on her bed over the covers, like she just plopped onto the bed. Her room was decorated with models of trains, planes and blimps.

As she slept, suddenly her bed levitated into the air and the bed flew out the window with the girl unaware of what was happening to her. The bed was flying slowly around the town and an owl hooted causing Laura to wake and gasp as she finally realized where she was.

"Is it, it can't be." Laura said, "Can it, it is, I'm really flying!" she ranted.

She suddenly began holding onto her bed knobs and guided the bed throughout the town where the streets were deserted at this time of night.

"This is so great!" Laura shouted as the bed flew all around the city.

Laura then got an idea, she decided to fly upward into the sky, and she did. She looked down and gazed upon the town and saw a city in the distance.

"This is fantastic, almost too good to be real." She said in awe.

She guided the bed really fast doing outrageous dives and turns until she flew through some sort of wormhole in the sky and ended up in a place filled with tall broken buildings, the kind you could find in places like London or even Paris, and she looked down but couldn't see the ground, only smoke.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

She looked at a clock tower reading 1:05, but then the arrow dropped and it became 1:15. Then the bed dropped a bit further causing Laura to almost fall off, but she gripped tightly and pulled herself back on.

"That was a close one." She said but gasped as she looked at the tower again.

The clock now read 4:15, but dropped to 4:25, then the bed started falling and Laura was screaming for her life. The bed fell past the cloud covering and was flying downward trying to control the bed, but noticed the flying bed was floating down train tracks. She looks back to see a giant black train chasing after her.

"This just isn't my night!" She cried.

She tried to move out of the way but it could only go straight, the train caught up to the bed and jerked the back of the bed causing Laura to yelp in fear. She looked ahead and saw she was going to crash into water, so she gripped the knobs of her bed tightly and pulled up causing her to fly over the water, as for the train, well it crashed and sank in the water.

"Phew, I'm glad that's over." Laura sighed.

But then something hit her from behind, it was the train still moving in the water, it broke the back half of the bed and Laura was sent flying until she landed on a dock, she got up and followed the dock away from the water while the train still in pursuit of her chased after her tearing up the dock. Suddenly Laura looked ahead and saw her home.

"I have to warn everyone!" she cried as she made it to the house, opened the door and slammed it shut with her back pressed against it. "Mom, we gotta get out of the house!" Laura cried to her mother, who was in the kitchen, but she didn't respond to her little outburst.

Laura then took a peek outside and saw the train getting ready to barge in, so Laura slammed the door shut again and tried blocking it, "Mom, help!" she called to her mother again but she didn't even seem to care. Then the door broke down and Laura was sent hurdling and screaming, which soon faded to her lying on the floor of her room with her eyes opened.

She surveyed the scene and noticed the Remote control train next to him thinking that was where the train came from.

"Phew, only a dream." She said in relief.

"Renton are you al right?" her mother called from downstairs.

"Having bad dreams?" her dad asked.

"Have you been up all night writing for your summer report again?" she asked annoyed.

Laura then shook her head to herself knowing her mother was right, "I gotta quit doing that." She says to herself.

_Little Laura: Adventures in Slumberland _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's chapter 1. Hope you like it. Until the next chapter, Read and Review and NO FLAMES OR DESCTRUCTIVE CRITISM!!!!


	2. Chapter 2:Royal Calling

Here's chapter 2, where Laura's friends (extras) will appear. It will also mark the Laura'strip to a mystical, magical land.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later the day Laura woke up, she looks out her window and looks down the street and sees a marching band followed by a parade of Circus folk.

"All right, a Circus parade." Laura cheered.

"Hey, Laura! Down here!" A voice called.

Then, she looked down outside the window, and saw her friends: Jacob, Rena, Zoey Hanson, Jaden Yuki, Naruto Uzumaki, Misaki Suzuhara, Roxas, Naminé, Konoka Konoe, Kari Kamiya, Renton Thurston (who the voice came from), Sakura Avalon, Travis the Pikachu, Kero and Gatomon.

Jacob was a sixteen-year-old boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He wears gray gloves with yellow straps, a black shirt underneath a short sleeved red jacket with yellow straps in the middle and blue at the bottom, white shoulder armor pads, red pockets black pants with red bottoms and yellow bottom pockets, and white-red-yellow-blue shoes with black straps. He also wears a necklace with an upside down crown. He has a left arm made of Automail and black bandages around his wrists.

Jacob's Girlfriend, Rena, was a fourteen-year-old girl with brown skin, white hair, and yellow markings on her cheeks. She wore a pink bra over a blue striped shirt, shoulder pads (one with a red mark, and the other a blue mark), pink arm pads, black fingerless gloves, gold bracelets, pink-and-yellow armor around her waist, dark blue pants, and white shoes.

Zoey was a sixteen-year-old girl who had short dark red hair, which are tied by ribbons in pigtails, and chocolate-brown eyes. She wore a pink tank top, blue jeans, a red ribbon with a bell on it, white socks and pink sneakers.

Zoey's Boyfriend, Jaden was a seventeen-year-old boy with brown eyes and brown hair layered in two sections: light brown on the top section and dark brown in the bottom section. He wore a Red Slifer jacket with a black shirt under it, white pants and red shoes.

Sakura is a beautiful twelve-year-old girl that had short brown hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a red hat, a red long-sleeved shirt with white wrist collars, a dark gray-and-light gray striped necktie, dark gray pants, and blue boots. With her is Kero, who was a yellow teddy bear-like creature with wings and a tail.

Konoka was a fourteen-year-old girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a white shirt with, a red ribbon under, a red jacket, red pants, white socks and brown shoes.

Naruto is a twelve-year-old boy who has blond spiky hair, and he wore an orange sweatshirt with a white collar, orange sweatpants, blue footwear, and a blue headband with a silver emblem with a drawing of a leaf engraved in it.

Misaki, Naruto's girlfriend, is a twelve-year-old girl with short brown hair, but long braided on the side, and blue eyes. She wore a white jacket with blue buttons a blue collar, blue and yellow medal with a crown hang on the bottom of her left side, and blue sleeves, she had over a teal undershirt, a white skirt with some blow in between the three sets of her skirt, long blue socks, and white shoes with some blue in front.

Kari was a thirteen-year-old girl wearing a pink and white colored sleeveless shirt, long, pink gloves, yellow shorts and pink and white shoes as well as a camera around her neck. Her hair was brown in color and her eyes were pink in color. Next to Kari was a small, cat-like creature with orange gloves with red stripes on her front paws, long, black claws, a purple striped tail with a purple tuft towards the end, and purple tufts on her ears. Otherwise, her fur was white in color, and her eyes were blue. There was what appears to be a ring on her tail. This was Kari's Digimon companion, Gatomon.

Renton was a fourteen-year-old boy with messy brown hair, and aqua color eyes, he was wearing black cargo jeans with the end pieces rolled up, a black T-shirt covered by a red and tan jacket, which is over a white hoody. He also wears white socks and green shoes.

Roxas was a well-built fifteen-year-old boy. His blond hair was a little spiky and partially standing up, and he also had piercing blue eyes. He wore a white short-sleeved jacket with hints of red and black with a black t-shirt underneath, dark green pants (of which the pants legs were white), and red, black, and gray sneakers.

Naminé was a blonde haired teenage girl who wore a white tank top, white pants and white sandals.

Travis, Konoka's companion, was a Pikachu wearing a red/white baseball cap with a green symbol on the front.

(A/N: Rena's and Naminé's outfits are cortesy of me.)

"Hey, guys! I'm coming down." Laura called, to her friends.

Then, Laura gets to a Hamster Cage, where a white and orange-furred hamster with orange ears was sitting. This Hamster was Laura's pet Hamster, Hamtaro. He woke up, hearing the noise.

"Hey, Hamtaro!" Laura called from the door. "C'mon, Hamtaro. Let's go!"

"Right behind you!" Hamtaro called, following his owner.

Laura then ran out to the door, with Hamtaro on her shoulder, catching up to her friends.

"I hope we haven't missed anything." Laura said.

"I sure hope not." Renton said.

As they made it to the crowd of people, the kids ducked down and crawled beneath the people so they could get a front row seat, while the animals jumped across people's heads and made it to the front with the kids.

"Wow, check it out." Konoka said in amazement as the band passes by.

"I wonder if we'll meet any other performers?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, they'll probably be someone you know." Naruto joked. Misaki laughted at that.

"Don't start with my girl!" Jaden said, angrily at Naruto, making him sweatdrop.

"Whoa! Look at that, Laura." Hamtaro said pointing to some people passing by.

They look and see a man wearing a white jacket, who was playing the organ, while a bunch of clown looking girls steered their ride. The next thing that approached was an elephant carrying a young man with brown hair, who was dressed like a prince. He spotted Laura and threw a flower to her.

"Wow." She said in awe as she looked at the boy.

"Looks like Laura's in L-O-V-E." Renton joked.

"Excuse me?!" Kari asked angrily.

"It was just a joke, guys. Relax." Renton explained.

"You'd better be right!" Sakura said, with an anger mark across her face.

Then the group was bumped into by a Gumby looking clown, who was rolling around on a big ball while juggling clubs.

Laura, Jacob, Rena, Zoey, Jaden, Naruto, Misaki, Roxas, Naminé, Konoka, Kari, Renton and Sakura got up and Hamtaro, Travis the Pikachu, Kero and Gatomon weren't pleased when he knocked them down.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, clowny!" Travis the Pikachu, Kero and Gatomon shouted to the clown.

"Calm down guys. It was an accident." Hamtaro said.

"Hello young children." The Ringmaster, who had long brown hair, passed by riding a horse, said to the children getting their attention. "Would you like a ride?" she asked the group lending her a hand.

"Yes ma'am!" the kids cried in unison, as they hopped on back of the horse behind the Ringmaster.

"Well how do like it?" The ringmaster asked.

"It's great. Right, guys?" Laura asked her friends.

"Yeah!" Laura's friends said in unison.

"It's perfect." Hamtaro and Kero said.

"It's amazing." Gatomon and Travis said.

The Ringmaster turned to the crowd, "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, get your tickets now for the grandest show in the world!"

Konoka grabbed Travis by the tail and swung him around like he was a noise maker making him dizzy while the audience laughs.

"You're a bunch of delightful children." The Ringmaster said to the kids.

Some time later back at Laura's home we see her father coming down the stairs, and Laura and the kids run into the house to see him.

"Hey, dad. There's a circus in town dad." Laura said.

"That's nice Laura." Her dad replied.

"Can we go see it dad huh?"

"Maybe tomorrow, kiddo."

"Oh you always say that dad." Laura complained.

Her dad looked at his watch, "Oh I'm going to be late, I'm sorry but I have to go, perhaps tomorrow Laura." He said going to the door as Laura's mom handed him his hat.

"Bye dear, have a wonderful day." Laura's mom said. Then, she turns to Laura and her friends and said, "I almost forgot: Your friends are gonna stay here for the entire labor day weekend, because their parents are leaving town for some project."

"Oh. That's great." Laura said.

"Well, I'll call you all at dinner time. We're having a big dinner." Laura's mom said, before heading into the kitchen.

"Surprised?" Naminé asked.

"I guess so." Laura replied.

"Let's go." Roxas said with a smirk.

Everyone then went upstairs.

After dinner, the kids were in the play room, which was in the house's basement, sitting in a circle.

"It's good to be around my friends." Konoka said with a smile.

"Good thing you finished the summer report when you did, Laura." Misaki said to her friend.

"Yeah. And it's almost Labor Day Weekend." Laura replied.

"Hey, let's go tell some stories." Renton suggested.

"Good idea." Jacob said.

"So Cool!" Rena said confidently.

"Well, if you don't mind me saying so, animals are supposes to be a fascinated sight." Jaden said, "Especially ones we never seen before."

Travis then found out something, and said, "That would mean creatures like a dragon."

Laura, Jacob, Rena, Zoey, Jaden, Naruto, Misaki, Roxas, Naminé, Konoka, Kari, Renton, Sakura, Hamtaro, Travis the Pikachu, Kero and Gatomon then tell each other stories.

During nighttime, Laura just plopped onto her bed, not bothering to change out of her clothes. She was fast asleep while Jacob, Rena, Zoey, Jaden, Naruto, Misaki, Roxas, Naminé, Konoka, Kari, Renton, Sakura, Hamtaro, Travis, Kero and Gatomon slept with her. Then a light was flickering and it soon became brighter and his windows slowly opened and some sort of people were marching in saying a marching battle cry. Laura, Jacob, Rena, Zoey, Jaden, Naruto, Misaki, Roxas, Naminé, Konoka, Kari, Renton and Sakura gasped as they entered the room and they tried to shake their friends up.

"Hamtaro, wake up." Laura said.

"Travis, wake up." Konoka said.

"Kero, wake up." Sakura said.

"Gatomon, wake up." Kari said.

"What is it?!" Hamtaro complained but Laura covered his mouth.

"Shh, look." She pointed to the guards who took a standing place by the side.

"Who're they?" Kero asked.

"I don't know." Travis replied.

"Wait look." Gatomon pointed to the window where two more figures were approaching.

One of the two people was a twenty-year-old man with orange hair and blue eyes. He wore a yellow long-sleeved shirt under a white lab coat, blue pants, white socks and brown shoes. And the other was a sixteen-year-old girl with long Pinkish Purple hair and Brown eyes. She wore a white and pink tank top, blue pants and white shoes.

They walked into the room and the man looked at the guards.

"Ahem." The man addressed the guards, "Assemble yourselves, this is a royal calling."

"Attention!" The guard commanded the others, who all stood still, and Laura and her friends played along hoping not to dishonor them or something.

As the man stepped forward, he seemed to have made his dangling models swing around, so the man caught them and held them still.

"Oh my, sorry." He said as he stepped forward and presented himself to the confused children. "Greetings my children, do I have the honor of addressing 'Laura Haruna'?" he asked.

"That's me, and those are my friends." Laura replied.

"JJAPrice15, but friends call me Jacob." Jacob said.

"I'm Rena." Rena said.

"Name's Jaden Yuki." Jaden said.

"I'm Zoey Hanson." Zoey said.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" Naruto said.

"I'm Misaki Suzuhara." Misaki said.

"I'm Roxas." Roxas said.

"My name is Naminé" Naminé said.

"Hello. I'm Konoka Konoe." Konoka said.

"The name's Kari Kamiya." Kari said.

"Sup, I'm Renton Thurston." Renton greeted.

"And I'm Sakura Avalon." Sakura said. Then, she pointed to Hamtaro, Kero, Travis and Gatomon. "And those animals are Hamtaro, Kero, Travis and Gatomon."

The animal friends bowed and said, "Nice to meet you."

"And you are?" Laura asked.

"I am a professor, my name is Chris, you may call me Professor Chris." He introduced himself and the girl stepped forward, "And this would be Sora Naegino."

(A/N: Surprise Sharidakan Tranquility!)

"At your service." She bowed her head to him.

"At my service?" Laura asked.

"We have been sent here on a mission by Queen Yakumo; the Queen of Slumberland." Herriman said.

"Queen Yakumo, Slumberland?" the kids asked them in unison and looked at their animal friends who shrugged their shoulders.

"Yes indeed." The man replied.

"Yes indeed, oh don't forget the present from the prince." Sora reminded Chris.

"I am not yet finished, kindly wait your turn." He said pulling out a scroll.

'This could take a while.' Sora thought.

Professor Chris began reading from the scroll, "Her serene highness Queen Yakumo; the ruler of Slumberland, and divine protector of everyone's good dream, and her son, Prince Sebastian, extend this invitation to Laura Haruna and any one coming with her to visit our Slumberland and be the official playmates to Prince Sebastian."

"Wow, thanks." The kids said still not sure.

"The Prince and his mother are eagerly awaiting you all, shall be on our way?" he asked.

"Whoa, whoa hold up, this prince is a boy?" Laura asked, "But I' never played with a boy before. Well, except for my friends, of course."

"Because you don't have the courage to even talk to a boy like that." Renton said earning a smack by Kari.

"A boy, but he's a prince, should that make a big difference?" Sora asked.

"Not that I have anything against that, but he's still a boy, besides we never even heard of Slumberland." Laura said.

"I am really curious, though." Kero said.

Chris looked down at their response, "No one has ever been displeased with the royal invitation."

"But what about the Present?" Sora asked.

"Present, what present?" Renton asked.

"Oh, The Great and Wise Prince Sebastian has sent a present for you."

"Wow, I love getting gifts." Laura said.

"A box of delicious dream treats from the royal bakery." Sora said.

The group opened it and they were amazed at how delicious they looked.

"Wow, this is great, I starting to love this prince now." Laura said, as she and her friends were eating a few of the treats and the animals pig out.

"The Queen even sent his own personal dirigible." Chris said.

"A dirigible, a real dirigible?" Laura and Renton asked rushing to Laura's window and saw flashing lights coming from the dirigible. "Wow check it out guys, just like my model one." Laura told her friends. They looked and noticed the captain and his crew waving to them.

"And upon her Queen's royal command, it is waiting for you my friends." Chris said.

'Professor Chris, we accept the invitation." Laura said, "Right guys?"

"You bet." All of Laura's friends, except for Travis, said.

"Count me in." Travis said.

Laura then rushed to her desk and began writing on a piece of paper.

"Better leave my family a note." Laura said.

"Hurry children, the dirigibles departure time must not be delayed, her highness and the prince are waiting, hurry now." Chris said.

"We're coming." Laura said as she and her friends followed the others out of the room leaving behind a message reading 'Gone to Slumberland, Laura'.

Outside the ship began take off.

"Man the port, cast away!" the captain commanded.

The group raced to the balcony and watched as they flew off.

"Look at it down their guys, isn't this some view?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, this is quite a sight." Jacob said.

"I've never been so up high before." Rena said.

The ship floated above the clouds and began its journey back to Slumberland. While inside the ship, Prof. Chris led the group into the steering room where Captain Cid Highwind was managing the wheel.

"Now children we call this…" The Prof. began but was cut off.

"The wheel house." Laura said.

"Why yes."

"I know that, wow so cool." Renton said.

Then, a figure approach the group. He was a blue hedgehog about sixteen-years-old. He wore white gloves and red shoes. He was Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Who is he?" Zoey asked.

"Oh. That's my right-hand man: Sonic the Hedgehog." Chris said.

"Good to meet you all." Sonic greeted.

"Stabilize and maintain altitude, full speed ahead." Captain Cid commanded and looked over to Laura, "How bout' taking the helm, little lady?"

"Me?" Laura asked.

"Yes, hold the wheel tightly now."

"Like this?" Laura said gripping the wheel.

"Good lad yes." Cid complimented him as he steered, "Easy, very good you just may be captain one day."

"She's had a lot of practice on virtual fighter pilot games." Renton said as Laura began spinning the wheel from left to right, and right to left causing the ship to tilt back and forth and most of the ships crew tried to maintain balance.

Even Sonic, Hamtaro, Kero, Travis and Gatomon were beginning to look nauseous.

"Only your games weren't as bumpy as this." Hamtaro said feeling woozy. Kero, Travis and Gatomon

"What could be worse than this?" Sonic asked with a groan.

Sora on the hand was enjoying this.

"Whee." She laughed, "You fly like an acrobat."

"Yeah." Laura laughed.

Then outside into the dark distance, some lighting was crackling and then a giant glowing red Heartless symbol appeared. While inside Laura screamed as she was losing control of the wheel.

"I spoke too soon." Sonic complained.

"It's the Nightmare!" Professor Chris cried.

Cid then helped Laura pilot the ship through the storm.

"Steady, steady, Laura!" Cid said, "Full power, don't you worry folks, I've sailed through nightmare before."

The ship flew away from the dreaded Heartless symbol with everyone inside hanging on and screaming.

"Crystal Cloud, dead ahead." Cid shouted pointing to a green glowing cloud.

"Oh thank heaven." Professor Chris began, "Once we're in the cloud we'll be safe."

"Full throttle, hold it steady Laura." Cid commanded.

Then the ship entered through the cloud and continued through it.

"Are we safe now?" Laura asked.

"Yes dear girl, very safe." The professor replied.

"Look we're almost out." Sora pointed ahead.

"Put engines to low speed." Cid commanded.

Soon the ship exited the cloud and appeared at a place that looked like a bright magical kingdom, so The professor, Sora, Laura and her friends went out to the balcony and looked at the place.

"Welcome to Slumberland my friends." The professor said.

"Wow this is Slumberland?" Kari asked.

Soon many people were flying around in ships, by balloons, and many other inventions made for flying, and all were greeting Laura.

"Hey, they all know who I am." Laura said.

"Indeed they do." Professor Chris said.

"They've all come to greet ya Laura." Sora said.

So the group played along by waving to everyone and greeted them, but all the fun wasn't lasting long as a huge Crow was clumsily flying though bumping into people, and its rider was a bluish Gumby-like thing, who wore a red jacket, with an orange top hat. He had a cigar sticking out of his mouth.

(A/N: You'll know why I gave him clothes soon enough.)

"Hey coming through, watch out there, sorry, out of the way please…" The Gumby-like creature apologized as his crow, Flap, rammed into a few people.

"Who is that?" The group asked in unison.

"Stay away from him my friends." Professor Herriman said.

Then Flap flew by the dirigible and the creature stood up and looked at Laura.

"Well hiya kid, how're ya doing?" the creature asked doing jumps and flips, "Wanna ditch that Sourpussand his Hedgehog sidekick here and have some fun?"

"What?!" Both Sonic and Chris asked in an outrage, "Of all the impertinent."

"See ya later kid." The creature said.

"Uh ok." Laura said and the creature flew off on Flap. "Who was that Professor?"

"Jelly Jiggler; a frightful fellow." Chris replied.

"Jelly Jiggler?' Laura asked.

"Please forget you ever heard that name." Sonic said and Laura and her friends nodded.

As the ship landed everyone was there waiting for her and cheering for her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

How do you like it? Well, the next chapter will have Laura and her friends meet Jelly Jiggler and Queen herself.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting a fool and the queen

Hey, here's chapter 3, where Laura and her friends meet the one who invited them to Slumberland

Hey, here's chapter 3, where Laura and her friends meet the one who invited them to Slumberland. In case you're wondering, I got Sharidakan Tranquility's permission to use Sora Naegino as Bon Bon. Enjoy.

--

While in the dirigible, Laura and her friends notice some stowaways behind them, Chris and Sonic. One of them was a little girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail with a red bow. She seemed to be eight years old, her eyes were green, she wore an orange long sleeve coat with a white shirt underneath, a red bandana, tan shorts, long orange socks, and brown boots. She was Kanami Yuta.

The second figure was a boy at Kari's age. He wore a green and yellow colored shirt, light green shorts and green and white colored shoes as well as a white hat. His hair was blonde in color and his eyes were blue in color. This was T.K. Takashi.

The third was a twelve-year-old boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a green hat with hints of yellow, a green samurai-like uniform with hints of yellow, wore white pants and green slip-on shoes. He was Li Showron.

The fourth was was a nine-year-old Hawaiian girl that had long raven hair, a round nose, and she wears a red dress with white Hawaiian leaves on it and brown sandals. Her name was Lilo Pelekai. With her are Stitch and Angel.

Stitch was a creature that looked like a mutant koala stood there, letting the wind blow through his blue fur. He also had black eyes, a light blue chest and stomach, and bat-like ears, and a red collar with a gold dog tag that had the word "Stitch" engraved in it.

Angel is a female version of her boyfriend, Stitch, and looked exactly like him, except her fur was pink in color, except for her chest and stomach area, which were light pink. Her eyes were also blue, and two long antennae extended from her head and down her back, and there was a "V" symbol on her chest.

The fifth figure was a fourteen-year-old girl with brown hair that has both sides apart from each other. She wore a red bandana with a on her head, a red shirt with black below the collar, dark blue-white gloves, a white skirt, dark blue shorts, black socks, and red sneakers. She was May.

The sixth figure was almost sixteen and looked a lot like Yusuke Urameshi, only his outfit was red instead of green. He was Neros Urameshi.

(A/N: I had Neros' Permission.)

The seventh was a fifteen-year-old boy with light blue-ish green hair and gray eyes. He wore a gray shirt under a blue jacket, gray pants, black shoes and glasses. This was Syrus Truesdale.

Sitting on T.K.'s shoulder was what appeared to be a cream and orange colored pig-like creature with wings on his head, black paws and blue eyes. The creature was Patamon, T.K.'s Digimon companion.

There's also a flying squirrel with brown/white fur and a red pilot's hat. This was Icarus.

(A/N: You didn't expect that I would use Icarus from the Original Little Nemo for this parody, did you?)

"Kanami!" Laura exclaimed in shock.

"Li! Lilo! Stitch! Angel!" Sakura and Kero exclaimed in shock.

"T.K.! Patamon!" Kari and Gatomon exclaimed in shock.

"Syrus! May! Neros!" Konoka exclaimed in shock.

"Icarus!" Hamtaro and Travis exclaimed in shock.

"Guys!" Kanami, May and Neros said happily.

"Boy, are we glad to see you!" T.K. said, likewise.

"Yep." Patamon, Icarus, Li and Lilo said.

"Ih." Stitch and Angel said. Then, Konoka hugged Syrus.

"Syrus! It's so good to see you again!" Konoka cried.

"It's good to see you again, too, Konoka." Syrus told her.

"Well, the invitation DID say anyone coming with Laura, so I guess it would mean stowaways." Chris said, surprised. He then turned to Kanami, Li, Lilo, T.K., Syrus, May, Neros, Stitch, Angel, Patamon and Icarus, and said, "Greetings, I am Professor Chris."

"Pleasant to meet you." Kanami greeted.

"Let's go introduce you kids and animals to the queen." Sonic said.

Later, the group, Chris and Sonic were escorted to the King's throne room where the king's most loyal guards Jake Long and Rose wait to grant them permission.

"Little Laura Haruna; to see her majesty." Rose commanded.

"Ahem, your majesty." Chris announced, "By your royal invitation, it is my great honor to present to you; Laura and company."

They looked up at the throne to see it turned but could see the Queen's cape, but no response came and the group looked confused, even Kanami.

"I don't get it." Kanami said, confused.

"Your majesty?" Chris asked.

Jake then tapped the floor with his sword and the throne turned around to reveal the Queen wasn't there but her cape hanging on a hook to make it seem he was sitting down. This completely shocked the guards.

"Oh no. Not again." Chris groaned. "So sorry, my friends. Please wait here." He said to Renton and motioned to Jake and Rose, "Search the garden, and I'll search the palace, quickly now."

So, Chris and Sonic ran off while the guards left in another direction leaving the group all alone.

"What just happened?" Hamtaro asked.

"She ditched us." Gatomon, Patamon, Stitch and Angel whined. While Icarus did the same in gibberish.

"Aw man!" Jaden, Zoey, Naruto, Misaki, Kari, T.K., Renton, Konoka, Syrus, Sakura, Li, Lilo, Roxas and Naminé said.

"Ditched by royalty, now that's low." Travis said.

"That wasn't very nice, even for royalty. No fair." Kanami said sadly.

"Maybe she left 'cause we're late." Laura suggested.

Then, they heard laughter.

"What the--?" Naruto said, pointing in a direction. And the group turned and they looked up at a statue resting on a pedestal, but sitting on the edge of the pedestal was Jelly Jiggler.

"So you guys were invited and now she stood ya, what luck ya have kid." Jelly Jiggler said.

"We've heard of you." Kanami and Naminé said.

"You're Jelly Jiggler, you're a frightful fellow." Laura, Renton, Sakura and Roxas said in unison.

Jelly Jiggler slipped off the pedestal and landed on his feet.

"You got it, I'm frightfully funny, frightfully friendly, and I can make your dreams come true." He said jumping over the group and slid next to Laura and put his arm around her. "So ya wanna meet the queen, huh?"

"That's right. Why do you ask?" Kari asked.

"Then leave everything to me."

"Why you…" Icarus started to say, only to be cut of by smoke blown from Jelly Jiggler's cigar into his face, making him cough.

"You really know where the king is?" Laura asked.

"Kid, I know everything." Jelly Jiggler replied. Then he opened up his coat and reached around inside for something, "I am the exclusive, the one and the only holder of the official map of…" Jelly Jiggler said pulling out a rolled up map which unrolled to reveal a map labeled 'Nightmareland'."

"Nightmareland?" Lilo asked.

Jelly Jiggler gasped, "Oops, wrong one." He said putting the map back in his coat and pulled out a map labeled Slumberland.

"Oh. Slumberland." Konoka said.

"Yep." Jelly Jiggler said re-rolling the map back up and placed it inside his coat and began leading the way, "Come on, let's find the Queen."

"Hey wait!" Laura, Jacob, Rena and Renton exclaimed.

"We don't trust him." Hamtaro said.

"Yeah. We come from a long line of sleaze balls, but he takes the cake." Travis said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Should we trust him?" Gatomon asked.

"Don't worry about it." Kari replied.

"Besides, guys, I bet we'll find the Queen before the Professor does." Laura said.

"Hey if the fur balls have a problem, leave them behind." Jelly Jiggler said going behind a curtain.

The animals looked really ticked off at what he said but the kids held them back. Then, Laura spoke up.

"There's no problem, we're coming." Laura said going behind a curtain which is a dark room on the other side with only a fireplace. "Whoa."

Jelly Jiggler stomped the floor with his foot and the fireplace folded down to reveal a staircase.

"Wicked." Renton exclaimed.

"Just follow me kids." Jelly Jiggler said going up the stairs followed by the group.

Then Jelly Jiggler opens the door but just as he steps forward he sees there's no ground below them go he grasps onto the door to keep form falling. Laura and the others observe the room to see it's upside down and yet the furniture from above is stuck to floor ceiling.

"Everything in this room is upside down." Laura said.

"So it is, right so it is." Jelly Jiggler replied. "Just like this." He said swinging off the door and to the side, where Laura and the others do the same while their animal friends cling to them. "All it takes it a little technique kid, watch." Jelly Jiggler said grabbing onto a table and stood and held onto the leg while he rested under the table. "Come on, show a little backbone."

The group got the courage and leaped and Jelly Jiggler caught them, but the weight caused the Table's legs to snap off and was hanging by the floor ceiling by one leg, it swung around a bit and the group fell off and Jelly Jiggler was too late to catch them. Laura and the others kept falling until they landed on the railing of a staircase floating around in the middle of nowhere, he just slid down it which seemed to never end until he reached the end and was sliding across the ground until he bumped into something. Then a light flickered on, and they look to see their in some small town made out of toys, and they landed right by the toy train station.

"Where are we now?" Laura asked.

"Some sort of playroom I guess." Hamtaro said.

"Look someone's coming." Travis said pointing to the distance.

Some gates open up to reveal a seventeen-year-old girl with light brown and blue eyes. She wore a light green shirt with a brown long-sleeve shirt under it and a blue/white sleeveless cloak over it, blue belt around her waist, white pants and blue shoes. She was on riding a Giant sized toy train you can ride on.

Laura and her friends hid behind a big toy house.

"Who's that?" Syrus asked.

"Something tells me that it's not Santa Claus." Patamon said.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kero yelled.

"Shhh. Quiet, guys." Konoka shushed the others.

The train pulled into the station and the adult got off, she looks at the train that seems to be stuttering.

"Sounds like something's loose." The woman said examining the train, "Maybe it's this." She said pointing to a part of the train, "No looks fine. Maybe it's this, no not that either, then what is it?"

"Maybe it's the piston gasket." Laura suggested.

"Hmm, that's right." The woman said, "Wrench!" she demanded.

Laura reached for the toolbox near her and picked out a wrench, "Wrench." Laura said handing it to the woman.

"Screwdriver!"

"Screwdriver."

"Piston gasket!"

"Piston gasket." Laura looked at her friends who were trying to find one.

"Right here." Renton said handing it to Laura.

"Piston gasket."

"Piston gasket." The woman said putting it in place, "Set in place, turn, tighten."

"Another ¼ turn so it won't leak."

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Oil it up real good." Laura said handing her an oil can.

So the woman gave the train some oil and it started up again.

"By jove! It's working!" the woman cheered.

"Uh-huh." Renton said.

"You're quite a mechanic." The woman said shaking Laura's hand.

"Thanks, I do love trains." Laura said.

"Me, too." She replied.

Suddenly the train began starting.

"Hey it's leaving." Laura said.

"Hop on!" the woman said.

Hamtaro, Travis the Pikachu, Kero, Gatomon, Stitch, Angel, Patamon and Icarus hopped on back of the caboose, but Laura, her firends and the woman were too late and the train took off without them.

"Bye-bye!" Icarus mocked them.

"Hey! Get back here!" Jaden shouted to them.

"You think we can catch it?" Laura asked the adult.

"Sure we can, this way." She replied taking Laura by the hand and they raised for the stairs and began running up them, with Laura's friends following them, while Laura was getting swinged around when the adult took some turns.

"How much further?" Renton asked.

"Halfway there!" she replied.

They finally made it to the top where they opened some doors and rushed to the stairs going down where the tracks are.

"Right on time." the woman said.

"Here she comes." Laura pointed to the train coming up to them.

"Hey look there they are." Travis pointed to the two.

"Hop on, guys, hurry!" Hamtaro cried.

"All aboard!" The kids and the adult hopped on, and the animals clinged to each kid's shoulders, with Hamtaro on Laura's, "You be the engineer." She told Laura.

"Ok, full throttle!" Laura cried pulling a switch in the train.

"Bad idea making her the engineer!" Renton cried.

Suddenly the train began going fast down the tracks which led down the stair wells and many twists and turns making the animals dizzy and Laura wishing he hadn't done that. Until they drove across a bridge set up going across the stairs.

"Guys don't look down!" Laura told his friends.

"We're animals, we live in high places, it can't be that bad." Hamtaro said as the animals looked down and saw how high up they were, after they did they screamed in fear clutching at Laura's face.

"Guys this is no time to panic." Laura said taking them off her face.

Icarus pointed in the distance to see a wind up cow crossing the track.

"Can we panic now?" Travis whimpered.

"Start panicking!" she said.

Then the group screamed in hysterics.

"Farm kill!" Patamon and Gatomon shouted.

But then a toy conductor pulled a lever and the train switched tracks. And the train looked like it was heading into the wall but it opened up to reveal a door.

"A tunnel!" the woman cried.

They went through it and the doors closed and it seemed like the door vanished. Meanwhile in another part of the playroom, Professor Chris and Sonic were looking around by the train tracks. With them was a hedgehog like Sonic, but her coloration was pink with some skin color around the arms and mouth. She had green eyes (like Sonic) and her spikes were combed neatly down her head, like hair and a red band of some kind was on top of her head. Like Sonic, she too wore white gloves and she also wore some gold wristbands. She also wore a red dress with a short skirt and red boots with a white line running across the two boots. She was Amy Rose, Sonic's girlfriend.

"Queen Yakumo, oh Queen Yakumo!" Chris called out.

Suddenly he looked into the distance and saw the train they were riding was heading right for him.

"Oh no!" Sonic and Amy cried.

"Out of the way Professor!" Laura cried.

"OH MY!" Chris cried.

As Chris, Sonic and Amy tried to run away, the train crashed into them and they rolled backwards over Laura, her friends and the adult and landed on their butts, while the train crashed. But Laura, her friends and the adult just laughed.

"Oh I haven't had so much fun in years." The adult said.

"Neither have I." Laura said.

Chris, Sonic and Amy recovered from their crash and got to their feet and the adult helped Laura and her friends up.

"Ahem, your majesty, may I present Little Laura Haruna." Chris announced to the adult.

"Yes of course we've met." The woman replied.

"Your- your majesty, the Queen?" Laura asked surprisingly having no idea she was with the Queen the whole time.

'That's her?' The others thought.

'I had no idea.' Hamtaro thought.

"Let's dispense with the formalities." The Queen began, "Just call me Yakumo."

"Yakumo?" Chris asked.

"How come she doesn't let us call her that?" Sonic asked, and Amy just shrugged.

"Yakumo?" Laura asked.

"Hey forgetting about us?" Hamtaro asked.

"Oh, Yakumo, my best friends; Jacob, Rena, Zoey, Jaden, Naruto, Misaki, Roxas, Naminé, Konoka, Kari, Renton, Sakura, Kanami, Li, Lilo, T.K., Syrus, May, Neros, Hamtaro, Travis the Pikachu, Kero, Gatomon, Stitch, Angel, Patamon and Icarus." Laura introduced.

Then, her friends bow.

"Please to meet you your highness." Travis bowed to him.

"It's an honor to stand in your presence." Hamtaro bowed as well.

"Furry little fellows aren't they?" Yakumo said.

"Oh you flatter us." Kero said. Icarus speaks gibberish in agreement.

Yakumo turned his attention back to Laura, "Now Laura; my delightful child, I have invited you here… To become my soul heir."

"Her?!" Renton asked in shock.

"Me, ma'am?" Laura asked.

"Yes, you." She replied, "And as my heir princess, it is my solemn duty to give you… The golden key!" she said pulling out a golden key connected by a string. "With this key, you can open any door in Slumberland." She said placing it around Laura's neck.

"Wow, thanks, Yakumo." Laura said.

"But I must warn you." The Queen began, "There is one door you must never open." The door with this symbol in it." She said motioning to the Dragon symbol on the Key, 'This you must promise, and this promise you must never break."

"Yes, I promise, ma'am. I promise you." Laura promised.

"And we'll be there to make sure he does." The others say in unison.

"Excellent!" Yakumo cheered, and motioned to Chris, Sonic and Amy, "Now Professor, escort my heir to meet the Prince."

"Oh yes, yes, your majesty." Chris said.

"Huh, the prince already?" Laura asked in shock.

"I wish she had more time to prepare." Renton said, as he sweatdropped.

The others looked worried, as well.

--

What do you think? Soon, I'll be on the next chapter, where Laura meets the Prince of Slumberland, will she choke or will she keep her cool? Read and review. And no flames or destructive criticism.


End file.
